Hopes Light
by Miss Menonette
Summary: A song fic to Regina Spektors "The Call" that depics Usagi's trials as she tries to defeat anything that stands in the way of her family and friends happiness.


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Sailor Moon nor any other of Naoko's characters. I also do not own the song "The Call" which is featured in this song fic.

I adore music and I love writing, so what better way to appreciate both then to think up scenarios that fit each line of lyric. This song fic features characters, story line and a few bits of dialogue from Naoko Takeuchi's Manga Sailor Moon. The song featured is "The Call" by Regina Spektor.

*~~~~~~*

_It started out as a feeling..._

Usagi bent over Endymions lifeless form, gently cradling his ebony head in her lap. She methodically wiped his bangs back from his closed eyes.

"Don't worry, we'll be together again." Tears rolled down her bruised and bleeding cheeks obscuring her vision of the fallen prince. Her hair, the color of spun gold before the pointless battle, fell in scraggly pools of molten gold and silver around the lovers.

_Which then grew into a hope.._.

"I'll end this." She promised, more to herself then to the prone body in her arms. "It doesn't have to be like this." Usagi carefully moved Endymion's head to the stone floor. His blood matted her fuka skirt, another reminder of what Beryl had done. Of what she had taken away. Standing on shaking legs Usagi- no- Serenity took one last look at the Prince of Earth, and with Endymions sword in hand, headed off down the underground tunnel in search of Beryl.

_Which then turned into a quiet thought..._

Serenity ran, for what seemed like miles, through the Negaverse. She couldn't stop- she wouldn't stop, of fear that she would lose her mind. She had lost her best friends and her lover at the hands of Beryl and Metallica for the second time. Only this time, she was left standing, not her mother. She was their only Hope.

'Hope,' the moon princess turned another one of the many corners of the seeming endless tunnels in the underground fortress. 'That's right. We have Hope.' With renewed strength Serenity pushed on.

_Which then turned into a quiet word..._

"You've met your end Princess!" The last word was spat at Serenity, like it was poisoned wine. Serenity watched with mild horror as Metallic consumed Beryl, binding them together, creating a creature even more grotesque then the demons the Senshi had battled before.

"Hope." Serenity whispered to herself, as she summoned the Moon crystal. "We always have Hope."

_And then that word grew louder and louder_  
_Until it was a battle cry..._

The Creature watched with greed as the silver haired child summoned the crystal. The one thing it needed to take over the universe was just a few yards away.

Unable to control its power lust any longer, the hybrid launched itself at the warrior, it's talon like fingernails aimed for her heart. When the monster suddenly stopped in mid air, screeching and writhing in pain, Endymions sword protruding from its mid-section.

"You can't stop us little girl!" It screamed, still trying to get a hold of the crystal in Serenity's grasp. "You're mother couldn't stop us, and neither will you!" another earth shattering screech erupted from the creature as Serenity dug the sword deeper, her once white gloves black from the hybrids blood.

"I can and I will." Serenity knew she should be scared, that she shouldn't be standing there wielding a sword and oozing power. Power that had been past down in her family from the Goddess herself. Usagi kept trying to push forward in her mind, wanting to take control. Wanting to hide.

'We can't!" Serenity argued with her mortal self. 'We are the only ones left. Why die for nothing?'

The creature made another close swipe with its talons, this time cutting a gash in Serenity's arm. Serenity cried out as the creatures blood and hers mixed causing burning pain to travel up and down her arm.

"You are a weak, useless little girl! Give us the crystal! GIVE US THE CRYSTAL!!"

"I am not weak!" Serenity's eyes turned silver as the crystal began to grow brighter, its light steadily encompassing the two battling figures. "I will not back down! We will not surrender!" Usagi's voice with its childlike undertones joined Serenity's commanding trill "We will fight! Because there is always Hope!"

With one last burst of strength Serenity plunged her lovers' sword deeper in to the Monsters stomach. The creature stumbled back a few steps clutching at the blade buried deep in its middle. Serenity raised the Silver Crystal in front of her. The ribbons of her now silver hair whipped around her by the gusts of celestial winds.

She could feel it growing inside her. The words, the power, all bubbling up making her feel ready to burst. What was this? She felt happy and sad all at the same time. She had never before used the crystal consciously. It felt like another part of her. Like a bit of her soul was outside her body.

"No one is weak Metallica. Not when they have Hope." With those final words the Moon Goddess unleashed the strongest force in the universe. The one the Gods themselves tried to keep from mankind. Hope.

_I'll come back_  
_When you call me..._

Usagi struggled to untangle herself from her pink fluffy bunny bed sheets. She was covered in sweat, her hair and night gown clung to her body. It had been five years since she had defeated Beryl and Metallic but she still had the occasional nightmare.

'It's alright.' She tried to remind herself. 'They're all safe. They're all alive. Mamoru, Rei, everyone is alive. You were re-born. It's ok.' Usagi drew in a deep breath, as her eyes swept over her still darkened bedroom. Luna was asleep at the foot of her bed, as usual. Usagi was glad the feline was not alerted to her charges distressed state. The last thing she wanted was Luna fussing over her.

_No need to say goodbye..._

The blondes eye feel on her bedside table, or more specific the picture adorning it. 'Mamo-chans plane leaves in the morning.' The moon warrior had promised herself she wasn't going to make a scene at the airport. She was going to channel Serenity's more diplomatic attitude and see him off with a smile. It was a great opportunity for him. John Hopkins offers the best in medical training. If only she could go with him.

She picked the framed picture up, cocking her head to the side as she studied the picture. Mamoru had Chibi-usa on his shoulders while Usagi was holding the pink haired child's hand. The three were smiling and laughing at something beyond the camera. 'Chibi-usa is gone too, why is everyone leaving?'

_Just because everything's changing..._

Metal scrapped against metal as Tuskino Usagi checked the mailbox for the third time that day. She knew she was being silly, but she couldn't help it. It had been a month since Mamoru had left for America and she hadn't heard a word from him. No calls, nothing, just these strange postcards.

She sighed as she noticed the mailbox was still empty. "I guess I could do some more homework. All the girls are busy with their clubs." Usagi sniffed a bit trying not to let everything get to her. Everyone was changing, but she felt the same.

_Doesn't mean it's never been this way before..._

The Jubaan Shopping center was packed for a week night. Usagi tried to maneuver as carefully as possible with all her packages. Errands for her mother sounded a lot more interesting then the English and math homework she had waiting at home in her book bag.

The large pile of shopping finally got the best of her, as Usagi turned a corner, tripping over the first unsuspecting pedestrian. Bodies and limbs littered the sidewalk.

Usagi tried her best to disentangle herself for her victim. You'd think that being a walking accident all her life would make her an expert on how to detract yourself from such a situation. But as Usagi came to her senses all she registered was the tall, lean male physique, and head of black hair.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi heaved her sobbed wrecked body at the poor stranger. Burring her face in to their chest.

Seyia looked down at the odango-atama, her arms were wrapped in a death grip around his torso. 'This is going to be harder than we thought.' He worried as he wrapped Usagi in a hug and rocked her, never bothering to move from the spot that they had fell.

_All you can do is try to know who your friends are_  
_As you head off to the war..._

"But were one the same side aren't we?! Starfighter, answer me!" Eternal Sailor Moon glowered at the other senshi. How could she have not known there were others like them? How come she never met these women during her mother's reign?

The older warrior sighed, her posture loosened from her natural fighting stance to one of resignation. "We are princess. But we aren't here to fight for this planet. We're here to find our princess. Defeating Galaxia is not our problem anymore." The brunette turned around to face the moon child. She had known from the beginning that the klutzy, naive teenager was the beautiful and powerful moon warrior and princess. But she never thought her alter ego would fall in love with that odango-atama.

"So we're friends?" Eternal Sailor moons eyes pleaded with Starfighter, begging her to agree, hoping that they could fight together, instead of against each other.

A smirk flashed across the black haired senshi's face. "Friends."

_Pick a star on the dark horizon_  
_And follow the light..._

Usagi stared into the Cauldron, clutching Galaxia's broach to her chest. "There is always Hope. As long as stars are born, there will always be Hope." She fell to her knees in front of her future self. Her face tear stained, her azure eyes beseeching. "So don't ever give up Hope, chibi-chibi. Don't ever give up Hope!"  
The little girl stared at her counterpart, taken-a-back by the pure power exuding from her. Why couldn't she be like that? She had run away, deciding to try and change the past instead of facing the future. But her past self held such love, and pure Hope, willing to sacrifice the present for a better future. Why?  
"I won't." The young women leaned down and kissed the crescent mark on Usagi's forehead.  
"Chibi-chibi?" Usagi stared at the women before her. It was like looking at a picture of Serenity.  
The women nodded.

_You'll come back when it's over_  
_No need to say goodbye..._

"Light of Hope, we will meet again." Sailor Cosmos stood and watched as her counterpart gathered the energy needed to trap Chaos into the Cauldron, calling upon the power of the Star crystals.

"Princess!" Four fuka clad girls raced out on to the precipice overlooking the Galaxy Cauldron. The Sailor Quartet stared as Eternal Sailor Moon plunged into its depths.

An explosion of stars burst from the cauldrons center and showered to all corners of space; leaving trails of brilliant light in their wake.

"What's going on? Where is Eternal Sailor Moon?!"

"The Light of Hope used the power of the Star Crystals to melt Chaos into the Cauldron." The silver haired women gestured to the brilliant display above them, "These are Sailor star Crystals, re-born, thanks to Eternal Sailor Moons power. Once they reach their Stars they will be in their true form." Sailor Cosmos leaned on her staff, watching the spectacle in wonder. Re-birth, a new beginning. Hope for the future.

"What about Eternal Sailor Moon?" Cerecere demanded. "Will she be re-born? Will the future be the same?"

Sailor Cosmos regarded the Quartet with a thoughtful look. "That is her decision and hers alone." The women smiled. "I'm sure she will make the right one."

_You'll come back when it's over_  
_No need to say goodbye..._

'It's so warm.' Usagi's eyes fluttered open, blinking a few times, taking in her surroundings. "Where am I?" She pushed herself off the floor. Nothing but empty space and billowing fog met her eye.

_Now we're back to the beginning_  
_It's just a feeling and no one knows yet..._

"Usako." Usagi whipped around. Mamoru stood a few paces behind her. Arms open wide, and the biggest grin. She was dreaming, she had to have been. Mamoru was dead, she hadn't been able to save them. Or maybe this was heaven.

Usagi ran to her prince, crying and laughing, whispering his name like a prayer. It was defiantly heaven.

"Usagi, you're here!" eight pairs of arms encompassed the moon child and terrain in their warmth.

"You guys are ok!" Usagi huged the Senshi back, tears flowing rapidly down her face.

"The Light of Hope returns to the Cauldron. I remember when a beautiful women brought a star here many years ago with a light very similar yours Sailor Moon." a tiny fae appeared, it soft voice resinating in the empty space.

Usagi gaped at the tiny women. Did she remember her mother? "Who are you?" the startled blonde whispered.

"I am Guardian Cosmos. I watch over the stars that come to the Galaxy.

_But just because they can't feel it too_  
_Doesn't mean that you have to forget..._

"What will you do?" the guardian questioned the ten stars. "Do you wish to start a new stars history?"

The Senshi a glanced around at each other. Usagi knew her answer, she couldn't bare to think of having to find her friends and Mamoru all over again. No she wanted to be with them. The look on Mamoru's face told her he was feeling the same thing.

"We wish..." Usagi hesitated in her answer. "We want to live as we are. No matter how hard this life is. We want to see it through." A murmur of agreement was heard from the small group as Usagi felt each of her guardians place a hand on her shoulder."

Guardian Cosmos smiled "Very well. Be happy."

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger_  
_Until they're before your eyes..._

Mamoru woke to the bright morning light shining through the crystals windows. 'Crystal Tokyo.' He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Usagi was still fast asleep beside him in their bed, her now silver hair fanned out like a halo.

'It's just all one big nightmare now. All in the past.' He gave an involuntary shudder at the visions that flashed through his head. Having to fight Usagi under the brainwashing of the Negaverses spell. Breaking up with Usagi because of some stupid dream. Being captured by the Blackmoon and fighting Usagi again. Nephellania. The look on Usagis face as he was killed by Galaxia.

Mamoru looked mornfully at Usagi. How had he put her through so much pain?

But like a ray of light through his despair, memory after memory came to him. Usagi and Chibi-usa fighting over him. Taking Usagi on their first date. Falling in love with Sailor Moon and Usagi, then finding out they were one in the same. Asking Usagi to marry him. And the heartfelt yes and flood of tears that ensued.

"You're face might stick like that if you keep making that face." a voice giggled from under the covers.

"Say it again." Usagi cradled Mamorus cheek in her slender hand.

Mampru rolled his eyes. "I said it a hundred times last night."

Usagi fluttered her eyes," Once more... please." Mamoru took the pale hand the curved to his face and brought it to his mouth, kissing it.

"Marry me, Usako, Serenity."

_You'll come back_  
_When they call you_  
_No need to say goodbye..._

The smell of fresh flowers and rice filled the air as the happy royals emerged from the church, attendants rushing after them. Taffeta could be seen for miles.

Mamoru pulled Usagi to him for a photo. As the bulb flashed Usagi looked tearfully at Mamoru, her hand to her heart.

"Can you feel it?" She whispered. Mamoru shook his head. The moon princess bit her lip and smiled.

"A star was just born. I can feel it, here." She placed his hand gently over her heart. "We'll have our daughter soon. Mamoru..." Usagi gazed at her love, all of him. Mamoru and Endymion both shined from his eyes as he gazed lovingly though confused at her. "Can we protect this planet together? Forever?"

"Of course." Mamoru leaned down, kissing her soundly on the lips.

_You'll come back_  
_When they call you_  
_No need to say goodbye._


End file.
